When Winter and Thunder Collide
by MusicLover-BeesQueen
Summary: Crystal Oliver is the daughter of the legendary ranger Tommy Oliver. She has a secret that not even her dad knows. That secret is that she is a student at the Winter Ninja Academy. What happens when Lothor attacks? Will she be good or bad? What happens when she meets a certain Thunder Ranger? Will she fall in love? Hunter Bradley X OC "Winter Storm Ranger Form"
1. Meeting The Winter

Name: Crystal Oliver

Element: Winter (Ice and Snow)

Color: Purple

Zord: Penguin

Love Interest: Hunter Bradley

Friends: Hunter, Blake Tori, Shane, Dustin, Cam, Kelly

Likes: Her dad, her 'Aunts and Uncles', her friends, music, singing, surfing, motocross

Dislikes: Bullies, Lothor and his Goons, being betrayed, liars

~Crystal's POV~

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off. I like to get to training early enough so I can Surf and go to the track. OH . . . did I forget to introduce myself? I did? Oops sorry! My name is Crystal Oliver. Yes, Oliver as in Tommy Oliver who is a legendary ranger for being on at least 5 ranger teams (5 Years). He is my dad, well my adoptive dad. My parents were murdered when I was young and Tommy found me and decided to adopt me.

I don't know what I would do without my dad. He's the best! Back to what I was saying, I am a student at the Winter Ninja Academy. Never heard of it? I don't blame you, we have about 10-20 students. We, of course, know about the academy, the alumni know and there are three Senseis who know. Sensei T'Challa who is the Winter Sensei, Sensei Omino who is the Thunder Sensei, and Sensei Watanabe who is the Wind Sensei.

We like to keep it that way so don't tell anyone. Got it? My dad doesn't know about me being a ninja even though I know about him being a former ranger. I can't tell him it's against the ninja code. Just like it's against the ranger code to tell someone your secret identity because then they will be in danger. Now I have to go to ninja training.

I get into my purple 1969 Camaro. It's my first car and I love it. I drive to a trail that leads to where the entrance to the academy is. When I entered I was immediately welcomed by my fellow students and approached by Sensei T'Challa. We are a tightly-knit family here at the Winter Academy.

"Crystal, come with me please," Sensei says looking worried.

"Sure thing Sensei" I reply. We go off to a secluded area. "What's wrong Sensei?" I ask.

Sensei T'Challa looks around then replies with, "The Thunder and Wind Academies have been attacked and I'm afraid that we are next."

"What do you mean? no one knows where the academy is!" I exclaim.

Sensei T'Challa takes out a small purple wrist thing. "Take this Morpher it will come in handy."

Right after he handed the Morpher to me the sky went dark purple.

"Sensei what's going on?" I ask freaking out.

"Run Crystal, find shelter, stay safe," Sensei pleads but before she could run bubbles showed up around everyone including Crystal and Sensei T'Challa.

"HAHAHA! All the Ninja Academies have fallen to me!" they hear an evil voice say before they were sent to Lothor's ship.

A few hours later some weird looking creatures, that I soon learn to be Kelzaks, came to grab and drag me away.

"No! Leave her alone!" everyone else yells. They ignore the pleads of the others and drag me to the bridge of the ship.

"Let me go you freaks?" I exclaim, but quickly shut up when I see two boys staring at me. 'The blonde is pretty cute', I think.

"Who is this?!" the cute one asks.

"Who are you?" I throwback.

Lothor steps forward and says, " Hunter, Blake this is your new partner, her parents were killed by the same Sensei." He turns to me. "You will work with them to destroy the wind rangers and their Sensei" he orders.

"I don't take orders from people who kidnap me and my academy" I snap at him. All of a sudden a beam shot out at me and my thoughts change. Now all I can think about is how the Wind rangers Sensei is going to pay.

"Now how do you feel?" Lothor asks. The cute boy and his friend look at me curiously.

"Like the Wind rangers and their Sensei are going down," I say to Lothor then turning to the boys, "How are we doing this?" I ask.

"First, I'm Hunter Bradley and this is my brother Blake Bradley," the cutie explains.

"Adopted?" I ask them because they don't look alike. They look surprised at how I could figure this out when no one else could.

"Yeah, how could you tell?" Blake asks looking perplexed.

"First, I can tell by the way you don't look similar and second it takes one to know one" I explain. I could tell they were shocked at the fact that I was in the same situation.

Hunter then asks, "Wait you're adopted too!?"

I respond with, "Yeah, oh by the way the name is Crystal, Crystal Oliver."

"That's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl" Hunter complements.

Wait, cutie thinks I'm beautiful OMG I'm blushing too much, maybe working with them won't be that bad. We will just have to see. All three of us ninja streak down to earth to grab our Motocross gear and go to the track.

"First things first we have to get close to them to be able to get to their Sensei," Hunter says.

"Yeah then we destroy him and get revenge for our parents," Blake adds.

"Let's do this guys!" I finish, and we just observe the yellow ranger from afar. They won't know what hit them.


	2. Looming Winter Thunderstorm

**~No Ones POV~**

Tori was sitting in the sand taking a break from surfing. She does this from time to time to check out for competition and/or new surfing buddies. As she scanned the waters, she notices a young girl, about her age, with brown hair surfing with a purple surfboard. Tori couldn't help but observe how this girl was surfing like a professional. She continues to watch the girl until she was done surfing. Tori approaches the girl,

**~Crystal's POV~**

"Hey, I'm Tori! You were great out there!" A blonde greets me holding her hand out.

"Hey, I'm Crystal, nice to meet you Tori and thanks! It takes a lot of practice to do some of those moves." I say while shaking Tori's hand. "Say do you want to be my surfing buddy? I have people for motocross but no one for surfing."

Tori smiles and replies, "Yeah sounds good," she thinks for a second, "Wait, you ride motocross?" She questions me.

"Yeah, I ride 250's along with my friends. My coach is my adoptive father who was a race car driver. I'm also sponsored for both Moto and surfing, by the Black Dragon Martial Arts Academy and the Flying Crane Gymnastics Studio." I answer.

Tori looks shocked, "How did you get sponsorship's from the most pristine martial arts academy and the best gymnastics studio in the country other than the Olympic studio?"

I smile and respond, "They are owned by my adoptive fathers' friends who I call my Aunt and Uncles. Aunt Kim owns the Flying Crane and Uncle Jason, Uncle Zack, Uncle Rocky, and Uncle Adam all Co-own The Black Dragon."

"Wow, that's amazing!" Tori exclaims. "Hey what are you doing? Want to hang out?"

I look at my watch and reply "Sorry I can't I promised my friends I'd go to the track with them, and they are picking me up. Speaking of which they should be here soon."

Tori smiles and says, "That's totally fine, See you later!"

As she says this a dark-colored pick up, with 3 motocross bikes, Crimson, Navy, and Purple, in the bed and a surfboard rack attached to the side of the bed, pulls up.

I smile and say "Yeah, bye it was nice to meet you!" Tori watches as I run to Blake and Hunter who had climbed out of the pickup. Blake grabs my surfboard and puts it on the rack as I greet and hug Hunter. I turn back around and wave to Tori. Tori waves back and then walks to her van, puts her surfboard in the back and then gets in the van and drives away towards Storm Chargers to meet up with Shane.

I turn back to Blake and Hunter with an evil smirk on my face. "This will be too easy!" I say to the boys as we get into the pickup, me between Blake and Hunter, and drive towards the track to do more recon on the yellow ranger.

**~~~Later that day~~~**

**~No one's POV~**

Dustin's bike soared over the hill as his boss and friend, Kelly, timed him while leaning up against the Storm Chargers van. "Yeah, Dustin!" Kelly states to herself.

Three riders, one in Purple, one in Crimson and the other in Navy, sit on a hill overlooking the track. The Crimson clad rider asks, "You ready?"

"Let's do it!" The Navy clad rider responds. The riders fly down the hill surprising Dustin as they speed past him and over the finish line.

Dustin pulls up to Kelly and takes off his helmet. "Man, you ever see those guys before?" Dustin asks Kelly looking towards the mysterious riders.

Kelly responds with, " They ride like factory Pros. I would've remembered."

"Man, I'm just glad they don't ride 125's," Dustin says watches the riders start to take off their helmets revealing a blonde guy, a raven-haired guy, and a brunette girl. "Whoa, check it out one of them is a chick." Dustin walks over and greets them by saying, "Hey there. How's it going?"

**~Crystal's POV~**

"Tracks a little soggy," Hunter responds as we get off our bikes.

"But it didn't seem to slow you guys down," Dustin compliments.

"Hey, I'm Blake." Blake introduces himself.

"Nice to meet you," Dustin says shaking Blake's hand.

Blake continues by introducing Hunter. "My brother Hunter."

"Hey," Hunter greets while nodding his head at Dustin.

"Wait you guys are brothers?" Dustin asks surprised and confused.

"Their adopted." I snap at him feeling a bit insulted for Hunter and Blake. "Oh, and I'm Crystal."

"All right. Oh. Cool." Dustin starts, "Well, my name's Dustin. I-I haven't seen you guys out here before. Where's the home track?"

"Uh, we come down from —," Blake starts.

Hunter cuts him off by saying," You wouldn't have heard of it."

Blake looks at Hunter and tells him, "Easy Bro. And he wonders why we don't have any friends."

I bust out laughing and Hunter hits the back of my head. "Owie!" I complain while rubbing my head.

Blake then continues by telling Dustin "Hey, listen, man, you were pretty fast out there before."

Dustin scoffs, "Yeah, right, man, I must be giving up a couple seconds a lap to you guys."

"Don't be so hard on yourself dude, you're great!" I tell Dustin, and he just smiles at me.

"You get too much air on your jumps. It slows you down," Hunter states.

Blake shrugs saying "He's right. Dark and brooding, but right," nodding his head. "Listen, what are you doing there? You want to follow us?"

"Um, actually, man, can I take a rain check? I gotta be somewhere," Dustin responds.

Hunter says, "Yeah, no worries. Next time."

"Yeah, cool, next time," Dustin says before walking away.

"Later," Blake says with his arms crossed then turns to help Hunter put our bikes in the bed of their truck.

"Bye Dustin!" I yell to him.

**~~~In the Forest~~~**

**~No one's POV~**

Dustin walks through the forest and calls "Hey, Tori! Shane! Hey, come on guys!" he sighs, "Man don't tell me I missed training again. Why do I do this to myself?" Dustin questions himself. "Come on, you guys!"

Suddenly Kelzaks show up and Dustin starts to fight them. He ends up being surrounded, picked up and thrown, flying backward through the air and hitting the ground. Dustin lies on the ground surrounded when suddenly Shane and Tori show up morphed and riding bikes. They start shooting the Kelzaks with lasers, knocking them away from Dustin. Dustin sits up looking amazed. "Yeah! Awesome!" Shane calls out showing approval of the bikes. "Coming through" he continues.

Dustin still amazed says "Oh Dude!"

Cam shows up behind Dustin and greets him, "Hey, Dustin."

"Hey man!" Dustin replies with a smile on his face.

Cam continues with "Hey you know, I told these guys not to engage the enemy until the bikes were ready. But, of course, no one ever listens to the guy with glasses."

Dustin then asks "So, dude, what — These are the Tsunami Cycles?"

Cam and Dustin duck as Tori flies over them saying "These are great! Yeah!"

"Ooh! Ha Ha Ha!" Dustin chuckles at Tori's antics. "Man, I thought these things were months off being ready."

"So, did I" Cam replies.

"So, what, you got something for me? Dustin asks.

"No, should I?" Cam questions in a slightly teasing manner

"OH, come on, quit joking around, man," Dustin says getting slightly annoyed.

"No, Seriously, I don't know what you're talking about," Cam says with a small smirk.

Dustin not noticing the smirk says "So, What, you're saying — you're saying the motocross guy is the only one who doesn't get a Tsunami Cycle?"

Cam replies smiling "All right, all right. Fine." as he brings out a remote control.

"All right!" Dustin cheers. Cam uses the control to bring a semi down the path. "OH"

"Meet your new mobile command center," Cam says as the truck stops and the back door drops. "Check this out!" Cam continues as he presses another button and a yellow Tsunami Cycle rolls out of the truck.

"OH, dude!" Dustin comments.

"Well put, Dustin," Cam says focusing on not letting the bike fall.

"So, What, anything I should know?" Dustin asks before running over to the bike.

"Yeah, just make sure — " Cam sighs, "Why Bother?"

"Ha Ha Ha! Yeah!" Dustin cheers flipping, morphing in mid-air and landing on the bike. "Oh, yeah! Yeah, baby!" He starts riding the bike, "That's what I'm talking about! Guys, wait up!" catching up with Shane and Tori.

"Dustin you made it!" Shane says giving him a thumbs up.

"These rock!" Dustin exclaims.

"Look! The creeps are back!" Tori points out the Kelzaks that showed up right in front of them.

Shane responds with, "Not gonna be a problem" while shooting his lasers.

There is a flash of yellow lasers and Dustin flies knocking down Kelzaks. "Whoa! Love the laser!"

Tori drives past him yelling "Yeah!"

"Whoa! Brake!" Shane yells while barreling into Kelzaks. "Bye Bye," he says while waving. "Good bike" he states patting the Tsunami Cycle.

"Stopped on a dime ... or a Kelzak" Dustin jokes. "Now, this is what I call trail riding. No one messes with my bike" He says as he kicks a Kelzak that jumped towards him. "250's – here I come!"

The three rangers stop in front of more Kelzaks. "Wow! This is fun!" Tori exclaims.

"Yeah, I'm just warming up," Shane says

"Too bad there had to be Kelzaks" Dustin agrees.

"Not for long!" Shane claims.

"Let's go!" Tori exclaims.

"Right on!" Dustin yells.

They go on shooting down Kelzaks. Finally, they ride the Tsunami Cycles up to the mobile command center where Cam is waiting for them. "Awesome!" "Right on!" "Yeah!" they all exclaim at once. "**NINJA FORM!**" they all call as they power down.

"Hey, guys." Cam Greets them while walking up.

"Yo, man" "What's up, Cam?" "Hey!" They all say at the same time to him.

Shane tries to look cool while he says "Hey, uh, these bikes work pretty good."

Cam responds with "You know, Shane, you were lucky. They still need some fine-tuning."

"Dustin," Cam continues, tossing him his backpack, "Hey, since, you're the bike expert, why don't you take a look at these specs and give me an altitude chart for auto-jetting. And, uh, don't try and play video games with it or something like you would do." Cam says while giving him a disc.

"Okay, dude, you know, I'm not a complete dufus," Dustin responds.

"Well here's your chance to prove it," Cam says while walking away.

Shane walks up to Dustin. "Hey, Dustin. Hey, where were you today?"

"Uh, oh! At the track, man. I met these two guys and a girl crazy, crazy fast, man." He replies. "I'm meeting up with 'em later."

"Yeah, whatever." Shane says, "just remember what's important here."

They all walk away not noticing the three rangers that step out from behind a tree. One Crimson, one Navy, and one Purple. They have been there the whole time which means they were able to see and hear everything that was happening. So, they know who to get the disc for the Tsunami Cycle specs from. "We've seen enough. Let's go." Crimson says and they all streak off to Lothor's Ship.

**~~~Lothor's Ship~~~**

**~Crystal's POV~**

**Lothor:** Let me guess ... your mission to capture the Tsunami Cycles has failed?

**Zurgane: **It wasn't my fault. The Kelzaks – they failed.

**Lothor: **Zurgane, you're starting to sound like a bad movie. Take a break. Have a latte. Let's see what some fresh blood can do. Step forward, Winter and Thunder Rangers.

**Zurgane:** Winter and Thunder Rangers?

**Kapri:** You know what I'm thinking

**Marah:** That lip liner kind of makes you look like a lizard?

**Kapri:** No, Pinhead! How much fun could we have?

**Hunter:** Our plan to infiltrate the rangers in on schedule, Lothor.

**Crystal:** It'll be a matter of time!

**Lothor: **I don't care much for schedules. You see, I'm a results-oriented evil genius.

**Hunter:** Don't rush us. We know what we're doing.

**Zurgane:** How dare you speak to Lothor that way! Bow, and show some respect!

**Blake:** Listen, while you're out there getting that latte, could you get me a nonfat one-sugar cappuccino?

**Crystal:** How about a Venti Iced Caramel Macchiato? Ha Ha!

**Choobo:** See if they have those muffin tops. They're sweet.

**Zurgane:** Why you –

**Lothor:** Enough! How many times do I have to tell you there is no "I" in "team"

**Zurgane:** Yes, but –

**Lothor:** Rangers, go. Do what you have to do, but remember, I won't wait forever.

**Marah: **They are so yummy.

**Kapri:** Yummy with a spoon.

I turn around and glare at them when I hear how they were talking about Hunter and Blake before Hunter grabs my hand and pulls me with them.

**~~~Time skip from Time Force~~~~**

**~~~Storm Chargers~~~**

**~Crystal's POV~**

The Bradley's' and I are hanging at a place called Storm Chargers with Dustin. This seems like a place I would actually love to hang out in after we get our revenge on the rangers' stupid Sensei who not only killed Hunter and Blake's adoptive parents but also my biological parents. when Tori and some guy in red come in. "Hey, you guys, cool, you finally get to meet." Dustin starts.

Before he can say anything else, I say "Sup Tori!" I was very excited to see her, I went surfing this morning and didn't see her like usual.

Tori responds with "Hey Crystal! How were the waves this morning? I didn't get a chance to surf this morning."

"They were amazing!" I say very excitedly.

"Wait! You two know each other?!" Dustin asks us very confused.

"Yeah," Tori says "I ran into Crystal at the beach! She surfs like a pro!" Giving me a high five.

Dustin nods, "Oh, okay! Uh, Shane, Tori ... Crystal, Hunter, and Blake."

"Hey," both Shane and Hunter say at the same time.

"How's it going?" Blake says

"Nice to meet you, Shane!" I greet looking directly at him.

"Dustin's told us a lot about you," Hunter says while wrapping his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him. This motion does not go unnoticed by Shane.

"But not everything," Blake adds while subtly checking Tori out. Okay, maybe NOT so subtly.

"Hey, uh, Dustin you got a minute?" Shane asks.

"Yeah, Yeah man," Dustin replies and they go over to the other side of the room. I have great hearing do I can hear what they are saying. "What's up?" Dustin asks.

"Hey, you were supposed to be back at Ninja Ops," Shane explains.

"Yeah, I – I know, man. Um, these guys showed up, and we started checking out these bikes, and, I don't know, I just got spacey," Dustin tries to explain.

"Sensei's not happy. He's doing that thing with his nose again," Shane states.

I smirk to myself at the fact that Hunter Blake and I are already causing problems with the rangers and our ranger personas haven't even shown themselves yet. Ha! This really is too easy! Zurgane will eat his words that he has said to us.

I snap back into reality when I hear Dustin say, "Oh, great. Okay, um, come on, Tori, I gotta go, See ya, guys." Dustin grabs Tori's arm, dragging her out the door.

"See you later Tori!" Blake calls out.

"Later" Tori replies letting Dustin pull her.

None of us notice Shane in the doorway. "Ah, boy, that Tori is fine." Blake states.

"She is really pretty!" I add, thinking that she might even be prettier than me.

"Yeah. She is." Hunter says, and I smack him upside the head. "Not as fine as Crystal, but still fine," He looks to me and I nod in approval. "Question is, why does she hang out with a goof like Dustin?"

"Who knows? Maybe she likes doing Charity work." Blake jokes.

"That's a bad joke Blake," I say with a small chuckle as my phone rings. "Hey, Daddy!" I say when I answer. "Yeah, everything is alright! I'll call you later tonight I'm kind of in the middle of something and then I need to work on my bike because it let go at the track this morning. Yeah, I'm ok I didn't get hurt. Ok! Love you too! Bye!" I hang up. "Sorry about that guys."

Shane walks out after overhearing everything that we said.

**~~~Time skip from Time Force~~~**

**~~~At the Track~~~**

**~Crystal's POV~**

Dustin rips across the track as I stand and watch with Hunter and Blake. He rides over to us. "Cleared it no problem that time," Dustin tells us.

"You keep that up, and you may be ready for the 250's," Hunter says.

Blake adds, "Hey I'd remember this moment."

"You should be proud of yourself Dustin!" I exclaim as Hunter looks at me smiling at my happy attitude. What can I say? I'm happy with anything motocross or surfing.

"You know what it's been really cool hanging with you guys. It's hard to find dudes, or girls for that matter, who actually get what you're into, you know?" Dustin tells us smiling.

"I heard that," Hunter says high-fiving Dustin. Then the ground started shaking. Dustin fell to the ground and I started to fall but Hunter grabbed my waist to keep me on my feet.

"What was that?" Blake asks as he helps Dustin up.

"Thank you, Hunter!" I whisper in the blondes' ear. I really am grateful he didn't let me fall.

"Talk about weird, huh?" Dustin says while dusting himself off.

There was a strange beeping sound and Dustin looks at his wrist. There was a Morpher sitting right there on his wrist. "Hey, freaky watch man." Hunter starts to say, grabbing Dustin's arm.

"Does that have a compass?" I finish for him.

Dustin takes his arm back saying, "Yeah, it's got a bunch of cool stuff. I'll show you sometime." Dustin tells us. "Actually, you know what? I gotta head off." He starts to walk away.

I had a knowing look on my face, but Dustin didn't notice. "Hey!" I called out.

"How come you always gotta bail?" Hunter adds.

"Yeah, Dustin, you want to ride like a pro you got to practice like one, right?" Blake asks as the boys got closer to Dustin, while I walked back towards the truck leaning on it.

"Come on, let's see if we can shave a few seconds off your time," Hunter suggests.

"Yeah, come on, Dustin." Blake eggs on.

"You know what guys? I really got to go." Dustin says walking away.

"Hey wait!" Blake calls as he picks up Dustin's backpack. He elbows Hunter and they smirk. I walk up and grab the bag and take out the disc that has the Tsunami Cycle specs on it.

"I'll give the bag to him when I go to Storm Chargers later! If I remember that is!" I tell them while smirking, and we streak away.

**~~~Time skip since Crystal isn't in the fight~~~**

**~~~Back at the Track~~~**

"Yeah!" "Whoo!" Shane and Tori yell cheering Dustin as he rides around the track. He finally drives to them and stops, as he does this his tires send a shower of dirt onto Shane and Tori.

"Thanks for the shower," Tori says sarcastically.

Dustin takes off his helmet. "Ha Ha Ha. Yeah, sorry. So, what, did I look faster?"

"You were ripping, bro," Shane tells him giving him a high-five. "Hey, uh, where's Crystal, Hunter, and Blake? I figured they'd be here."

Dustin scratches his head. "Yeah, I don't know. I, um, I guess they had better things to do than just hang out with a goof like me, huh?"

"Hey. Some of the stuff before ... I didn't mean you weren't committed." Shane confesses to Dustin.

"I know," Dustin replies.

Tori decides to put in some input. "Yeah, you're a great ranger. A flake, but a great ranger."

"Thanks, guys. Well, let's go gear up, all right? If we're going to be riding these Tsunami Cycles, we'd better be ready." Dustin says.

**~~~In the distance~~~**

**~Crystal's POV~**

Hunter, Blake and I stand on a hilltop watching the rangers. Who have no clue about us or that we are watching them. "Have fun while you can," Blake says into thin air.

"You have no idea what's coming," Hunter adds wrapping an arm around me.

"It's only a matter of time. Then you and your Sensei will pay." I say leaning into Hunter. We have a bit of a flirtmance going on, I mean what's wrong with some harmless flirting? We then streak off to the apartment.


	3. Winter & Thunder Strangers Part 1

**~Crystal's POV~**

**~On Lothor's ship~**

Hunter, Blake, and I get to Lothor's ship and we hand him the Disc we swiped from Dustin's backpack. He just stands there holding it and laughing.

**Lothor: **The wind rangers greatest hits. Are all my favorites on there?

**Blake:** If you mean the Tsunami Cycles Serenade. Then yes.

**Hunter:** I wonder if they know it's been released a little early.

**Crystal: **If they don't then they're idiotas

**Lothor:** I only wish I could be there to see the look on that rodent's face

**Blake:** Which brings us to our agreement

**Hunter:** We have unfinished business

**Lothor:** Relax. Evil plans are like fine wine. You must let them sit awhile before uncorking them.

**Blake:** They also go bad if you leave them too long

**Marah:** He's right. I read that. It's something about the cork and the sediment.

**Kapri:** Oh, stop showing off!

**Marah:** Just because you had to repeat evil alien first grade four times, don't get all mad at me.

**Crystal**: Hey! Shut up! Just because you have the emotional range of a teaspoon doesn't mean we all have!

**Lothor: **Do you mind?

**Choobo:** I told them not to sit there

**Zurgane:** Ah, outta my way! Sir, I have a plan of attack. If we hit them at the place, they call storm chargers, It's –

**Lothor:** Zurgane, Zurgane, Zurgane. How many times must we go over this? A ranger's power can only be destroyed when he's in his full ranger form!

**Zurgane:** Of course, sir.

**Lothor:** Therefore, we must defeat them at the right moment. Otherwise, all our efforts will be in vain. Surely such a powerful general can understand why your plan is so completely ridiculous? You look overworked. Why don't you take a vacation day?

**Blake:** Yeah

**Hunter and Crystal:** Ha Ha Ha Ha!

**Zurgane:** If that is your wish

**Lothor:** That's an order. And we will put our heads together and see what we can come up with, won't we?

**Hunter:** We're ready

**Crystal:** Hell, yeah, we are!

**Zurgane:** Take a break? I'll show you!

**~Storm Chargers~**

I walk into storm chargers and immediately duck out of the way of a flying wrench. I look over to where it came from to see Dustin just flinging things around. "Hey! Whoa! Dustin! won't Kelly be upset to hear you almost took a customer's head off with a flying wrench?" I ask while walking over to Dustin.

He turns around to face me with an apologetic look on his face. "Oh Hey! Sorry Crystal! I'm just looking for my backpack." He starts flinging things around again.

Kelly walks in with a confused look on her face. She walks to the back where I'm watching Dustin, with a smirk, while he's looking for his backpack. "What is this?" she asks, "Hello? Dustin!" She continues as Dustin's head pops up from behind the counter.

"Oh, hey," Dustin says as he sees Kelly. Then he looks at me "Why didn't you tell me she was walking up?"

I scoff, "It's not my job to let you know that your boss is walking up. Plus, I'm new around here and barely know you or her. So, I'm _Sorry_! For not knowing I had to warn you." I say while rolling my eyes at Dustin and then glancing at Kelly.

Kelly looks at Dustin with an '_Unbelievable' _look. "You understand the concept of cleaning, don't you? Things go on to the shelves. Also," She looks at me, "Crystal? Right?" I nod yes, "OK, also Crystal doesn't have to tell you anything. She is not your mother Dustin." She turns back to me, "Oh Crystal why don't you give me your number and Blake and Hunter's. I have funding for a 250s team and would like you guys to join."

I then mouth to Dustin 'Answer her before I tell her about the wrench.' Looking at Kelly I say, "Sure! We could always use some practice! Here!" I write down my number as well as the number Blake and Hunter use. "I hope these come in handy in the future. Kelly gives me a big grin and a nod in thanks and looks back to Dustin.

Dustin walks out, "You know what I've lost my backpack, have you seen it?" He asks while rubbing at his chin trying to remember where he had it last but just couldn't wrap his mind around where it could be.

"Oh Yeah! That reminds me." I start to say, "Dustin! You were in such a rush yesterday when you left the track you left your backpack there. It's in my car." I tell him and he looks at me like I gave him a new puppy.

"Oh my god! Crystal why didn't you tell me when I told you I was looking for it I was going insane." He looks at me like he wants to kiss me, and I back up.

I look him straight in the eyes and reply, "It was fun watching you squirm after you almost took my head off with a flying wrench." Kelly looks shocked when I say that.

Dustin gives me a pointed look, "I thought you said you weren't going to bring that up in front of Kelly.

"I never said I wouldn't. I just like messing with you Dustin, lighten up a little, won't you?" I say and start heading to the door. I turn around and look at Dustin, "You coming to get your bag or not?" I smirk at him

"Yeah Yeah, I'm coming." We get out to my car and Dustin says, "Nice Car! Thanks for bringing my bag back," he looks in it and I have an almost invisible smirk on my face, "Hey did you happen to see a disc in the bag?" He asks me.

"Thanks! You're Welcome! And No, why is it important?" I ask, knowing that it is indeed important. _Ha ha ha! He is so gullible._

"I'm holding it for my friend and he will kill me if I can't find it. Oh, well I'll look for it later. Thanks again!" Dustin says to me before heading back inside Storm Chargers.

"See you later Dustin!" I call after him before I get into my car and drive away.

**~At the Quarry~**

**~Dustin's POV~**

Tori, Shane and I make it to the quarry already morphed. Cam sent us because he was getting a weird heat signature. "What's going on?" Shane asks Tori and me while looking around.

Tori replies with "Not a whole lot."

"Nothing here," I add still looking around us thinking that we might be missing something.

Shane puts his Morpher up to his mouth. "Uh, Cam this place is like downtown deadsville."

"_I'm taking a heat reading from the air force satellite it's usually right on." _Cam's voice sounds from the speaker.

All of a sudden we hear a voice call out, "**GOOD-BYE RANGERS!"** We turn around and a group of three rangers. We are flabbergasted at what we see. There is a dark red one (Crimson), a dark blue one (Navy), and a dark purple one (Violet).

**~Crystal's POV~**

The rangers turn around in shock and I can bet you $1000 that their jaws just hit the ground. I chuckle down at them. This is going to be way too easy especially if they are this surprised already. Wait 'til we show them our new and improved Thunder and Winter Cycles. Hunter and Blake send thunder towards the rangers making an explosion knocking them off their feet. After they hit the ground I can hear Shane say, "Note to self – never, ever doubt Cam. Who are you?"

"What's with the attitude?" Tori asks as well looking at us in shock. I'm just smirking behind my mask. _Like taking candy from a baby._

Dustin continues with, "Hello, anybody home?"

We turn towards the three wind rangers. "Obviously, you didn't get the memo." Hunter starts out.

"Old rangers out, new rangers in," Blake adds while looking directly at them.

I just start laughing, "Of course, they didn't get the memo. They're a bunch of idiotas. Can't even do things for themselves, they need an extra computer geek." I taunt the rangers but they decide to totally ignore me which makes me mad so I send an ice blast towards them. "**ICE BLAST!**" they go flying through the air and I smirk. _That's for ignoring me._

The rangers get up and Dustin speaks up, "What, you expect us to fight you?"

We charge them and start hitting them while ninja streaking around them. Thunder and Winter staffs hitting them every few seconds. When we finish they fall to the ground, "Doesn't seem like they want to talk." Shane exclaims as he clutches his chest.

Tori sits up and states, "I vote for kicking their wannabe butts!"

This makes me sing quietly, "If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends, make it last forever friendship never ends!" Hunter and Blake snicker while the other three stare at me in disbelief.

Struggling to his feet Shane steps forward. "Didn't your parents ever teach you how to play nice?" He asks.

Blake steps forward "We don't do nice." he snaps back jumping through the air and kicking Shane in the chest knocking him backward.

"That was brutal!" Shane exclaims holding his chest. While he fights Blake, Tori and Dustin start fighting Hunter and I. We dodge and counter all of the attacks like they're nothing. We aren't even phased, even when Shane jumps into the fight, we are still faster and stronger.

Blake gets ready for another attack. "**Thunder Staff Mega Power!**" he calls out in a commanding voice as he runs forward slashing at the three Rangers. When they hit the ground for the second time Hunter and I take out our staffs.

"They have sticks!" Shane exclaims.

Tori takes in a sharp breath "Really big sticks."

"Anybody got a suggestion?" Dustin asks.

Hunter laughs and says, "You want an idea? How about give up?"

Blake nods agreeing, "Trust us, it'll be much less painful that way."

I start laughing "It's not like they can take us anyway!"

The wind rangers get to their feet. "Oh, I get it." Shane chuckles, "This is a training thing isn't it?"

Tori agrees saying, "Cam you got us, got us good!"

Dustin doesn't seem so sure and comments "I think this is for real."

Hunter turns to Blake and me, "All right. Ready?" He asks.

Blake and I nod, "Yeah." We raise our staffs and into the air and with a flash we disappear.

**~Lothor's Ship~**

**~Crystal's POV~**

**Hunter:** I would've given anything to see the look on their faces

**Blake:** Yeah, they were scared, all right.

**Crystal:** I confused them even more by singing. It was so funny!

**Hunter:** This is going to be easier than we thought

**Blake:** Yo, Zurgane, What up, Dog?

**Zurgane:** Step aside, rangers!

**Crystal:** Hey, if you want to dance, at least put on some music.

**Zurgane:** Why didn't you destroy the rangers when you have the chance?

**Hunter:** You familiar with the term "need to know basis"?

**Blake:** It means we know

**Hunter:** And we don't have to tell you anything.

**Blake:** Oh, but we'll call if we change our mind

**Crystal:** Or if we need someone to carry our bags. . . Oh wait you already do that

**Zurgane:** You insolent, disrespectful upstart!

**Hunter:** Hey! You ever consider anger management therapy?

**Crystal and Blake:** This is going nowhere. We're supposed to be on the same team.

**Zurgane:** Only for the time being. I'll show you how it's done.

Zurgane teleports to the Quarry

**~Quarry~**

**~No Ones POV~**

Shane, Dustin, and Tori arrive at the quarry already morphed at ready to fight Zurgane. "Lothor run out of good-looking monsters?" Shane taunts as he stands with his arms crossed.

Zurgane walks toward them a little bit as he replies, "If you want something done right, you do it yourself!" He takes his swords out of his shoulders and continues, "Rangers, meet your destiny!"

The three rangers take out their swords yelling, "**NINJA SWORDS!" **They along with Zurgane start circling each other.

"Bring it on!" Zurgane exclaims as he readies himself to fight the rangers.

As the rangers leap into the air to attack Zurgane Shane yells, "You got it!" They flip and their swords clash with Zurganes who blocks himself from getting hit. Zurgane then proceeds to hit the rangers causing sparks to fly off their suits.

"Okay, good idea, bad result!" Dustin claims as he and the others are on the ground.

Zurgane stalks toward the rangers all the while complaining, "I'm sick of Power Rangers! Rangers, Rangers, Rangers! That's all I ever hear!" He fights Shane who gets up and lunges towards him. He elbows Shane to the ground and the others run to help him up. "This will teach you to respect me!" He sends a laser attack towards the rangers and that causes an explosion behind them and for them to flip and hit the ground hard. "And now to finish what those imbeciles could only start!"

**~Lothor's Ship~**

**Lothor:** You ask for one simple thing… then you turn your back, and it's total anarchy!

He sends a beam to collect Zurgane from Earth

**~Quarry~ **

A beam comes out of the sky and takes Zurgane. "Catch you later, big guy!" Shane calls out.

"That was weird," Dustin states.

"What do they want from us?" Tori asks her teammates while looking at them. Explosions happen and the Wind Rangers are on the ground as the Thunder and Ice Rangers stalk towards them.

**~Crystal's POV~**

Hunter Blake and I stalk toward the Wind losers and we stop about 5 feet away from them

"Recognize these?" Hunter asks as he and Blake use their Thunder powers to make the Thunder Cycles appear. I use my Ice power to make my Ice Cycle appear and it's even more powerful than the Thunder Cycles.

"_They… Those are my Tsunami Cycles!" _Cam accuses while watching from Ninja Ops.

"No!" Tori exclaims shocked at the bikes.

"Dude!" Dustin continues on from Tori.

Shane finishes off with "Aw, No way!"

I laugh as Blake calls out "Yes way!"

Hunter and I look at each other and say together, "But ours come with some improvements!"

I continue, "Especially mine because I'm the Techno Goddess! Ha Ha Ha!" We climb onto the cycles.

Dustin complains, "This is so wrong!"

"Ready to ride?" Hunter asks me and Blake.

"Okay, let's show these posers how it's done!" Blake exclaims.

"I was born ready Baby!" I say while flirting with Hunter. We ride toward the Wind losers shooting Crimson, Navy, and Violet lasers at them knocking them to the ground.

We turn around, and Hunter asks us "Ready for another lap?" Repeating the action sending Energy Blasts, "**THUNDER/ICE ENERGY BLAST!"** the Winds are knocked to the ground again, and we pull to a stop.

"You smell something burning?" Blake asks Hunter and me as we turn our heads to the rangers on the ground.

"Hey, anyone feel like s'mores?" Hunter jokes.

I laugh at the joke and reply, "Oooooh, I love S'mores!" we get off the Cycles and face the Wind losers.

While on the ground, Dustin exclaims, "I can't believe they stole Cam's disc!"

Tori continues, "But…How?"

"Who are these guys?" Shane asks while struggling to get up.

We walk to the back of our cycles. "This is so easy, it's almost boring. I thought they'd at least put up a fight." Blake states.

The rangers on the ground groan while trying to stand. "Those guys never could compete with the Thunder Ninja Academy." Hunter states, "They're so lame."

"Not to mention the Winter Ninja Academy!" I exclaim proudly as Hunter smirks at me under his mask.

"No doubt! I thought their Sensei taught 'em better than this." Blake adds to the conversation. "It's time to finish what we started," Blake claims.

"**CRIMSON THUNDER POWER! SKY OF WONDER!"**

"**NAVY THUNDER POWER! POWER OF THUNDER!"**

"**VIOLET ICE POWER! TIME TO FREEZE!"**

We all yell while holding our morphers.

The Wind Rangers finally get up and Tori says, "This does not look good!"

"**CRIMSON INSECTIZORD!"** Hunter yells as his zord appears.

"**NAVY BEETLE ZORD!"** Blake calls out as his zord appears.

"**PURPLE PENGUIN ZORD!"** I exclaim and my zord appears riding a snowboard. (AN: Kinda like the Penguin zord from Jungle Fury but purple and much bigger. Oh, and can make its own Megazord! Also, I may switch out Purple and Violet for each other just so you know.)

"You've got to be kidding me!" Tori says in disgust.

"They have zords?" Dustin asks very loudly.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Shane exclaims.

Hunter says, "Later days!" and we run to get in our zords. "By the time this is over, we'll be the last Ninja Rangers on the planet. So let's stay focused." His zord plowing forwards.

"Beetle zord's rough and ready to go!" Blake states as his zord powers over gravel.

"This Penguin is tougher than she looks!" I exclaim as my zord glides through the air in the same direction as the other zords.

"They want to play rough? We're all about rough! Cam, hit it!" Shane exclaims. Cam presses a button and the Wind zords come rushing to the scene.

"Ninja Zords! Ha!" Tori calls out as they jump into their Hawk, Dolphin, and Lion zords.

"Let's show these impostors who's who in the zord zoo!" Shane tells his teammates.

"Bottom of the ninth, boys! Now or Never!" Tori replies.

"I'm thinking…Now!" Dustin says to Tori.

Blake watching them very closely says to me and Hunter, "Here they come, Defense formation."

"Engage!" Hunter calls out.

"This is going to be fun!" I exclaim. As our zords congregate the other zords keep coming.

"Okay, let's bring the heat, people!" Dustin says to his teammates.

Shane looks towards Tori and says, "Copy that! Now it's our turn!"

"Right!" Tori agrees.

"**HAWK ZORD FLAME ATTACK!"** Shane calls out as his zord sets itself on fire and attacks Hunter's zord. "Toasty!"

"Prepare to activate weaponry! **ACTIVATE**!" Hunter calls out as his zord shoots lasers at the Hawk zord.

"I'm hit, I'm hit! Aah!" Shane exclaims as his zord almost crashes.

"Shane, No!" Tori yells.

Blakes Beetle zord attacks Dustin's Lion zord as my Penguin zord fires an Ice attack at Tori's Dolphin zord. "**ICE ATTACK!"**

"What's with the flyers?" Dustin asks. "I'm gonna hit it with a blow dryer! **TORNADO BLAST!** Time to squash this bug!"

"Cloaking device engage!" Blake says as his zord turns invisible.

"What?! Where did he go?" Dustin questions.

Tori yells out, "No! My controls are going haywire! Wait I got them under control."

Shane sends a fire blast at my Penguin and my zord crashes into a cliff. "AAH! My arm!" I call out due to my arm getting slammed against something.

"Violet! Are you okay?" Hunter asks me.

"Yeah, I'm good Cutie!" I respond flirting with him.

Shane is gobsmacked. "Is she really flirting with him in the middle of a zord battle?! This chick is mental!" He says to Tori and Dustin.

While they are distracted Blake has the opportunity to sneak up on Tori and pick up her zord. "He's got me!" Tori yells out as the pinchers grab her zord lifting it into the air.

Both Shane and Dustin yell, "Hands off the fish!"

Blake spins Tori around as she calls out, "Woah! Let go of me you dumb bug!" Blake lets her go and she flys over crashing into the Lion zord. "Thanks!"

Once the Winds were all together Shane says, "Let's bust out the Megazord on these punks!"

All of them call out, "**FORM THE MEGAZORD NOW!"** Their zords combine to make the Megazord.

"Finally, A little something from the has-beens." Hunter jokes.

Blake also jokes saying, "Let's turn them into never-weres."

I decide to throw out a little humor, "The way the Zords clash is the sound of the Thunder!"(AN: if you know where this is from you are amazing!)

Hunter and Blake look at me and both say, "Really Disney?!" I just burst out in giggles.

"**THUNDER MEGAZORD!"** Hunter and Blake call out and their zords combine. "Thunder Megazord power it up!"

"**PENGUIN WARRIOR MODE!"** I call out as my Penguin transformed into its own Megazord. "Oh Yeah!"

"That's impossible! Shane calls out in disbelief.

Tori looks annoyed, "These guys are working my last good nerve!"

"Copy that, Sister T.!" Dustin agrees.

**~Little bit of a time skip~**

The Thunder and Storm megazords fight while I wait for a good time to strike, Finally I find my window and knock the winds off their feet. The Wind rangers call for their weapon to attack us with. "V, fall back we got this!" Hunter call out to me.

"Alright, but you owe me C!" I call back and retreat sending my zord back to it's holding area. I stand on a cliffside watching as the Thunders quickly overpower the Storm Megazord. All is going according to plan and all of a sudden the "computer geek" tries to send the Winds another weapon. But what is this the Thunders stole it! This is the best thing!

The thunders use the weapon and totally obliterate the Storm Megazord. Both calling out, "He's at the 50, the 40, the 30…" getting in one last blow. The storm Megazord sparks like crazy and falls to the ground like a fallen tree.

"Now for a little touchdown dance on their heads," Hunter says and I literally burst into giggles. He smiles down at me.

"We've knocked out their zords. That's enough…" Blake claims. "For now." and we all walk away leaving the Wind ranger unconscious in the zords.

**~At the Track~**

**~Crystal's POV~**

Blake, Hunter, and I run in our Moto gear towards the Storm Chargers van. Kelly decides to ask us, "What are you guys doing here? We're under attack!"

"We think they need help! Come on!" Hunter states, and we all run to check it out.

**~Lothor's Ship~**

**Lothor:** Round one is in the books. With the zords out of my way, it's only a matter of time! Ha Ha Ha Ha!

_**To Be Continued… **_


	4. Winter & Thunder Strangers Part 2

**~Crystal's POV~**

**~At The Track~**

Running towards where we think our friends are I can't help thinking _this is way too easy to fool not only Tori, Shane, and Dustin but Kelly as well. It's just too Perfect. _As we get closer I started to remember the stories my Dad told me growing up about him being a Ranger and how he started as Evil. Thinking about that made me dizzy, I stumble a little, and Hunter catches me. "Woah! You okay Crystal?" he asks worriedly as Blake and Kelly stop with us.

"Yeah, I'm good just had a little dizzy spell," I tell Hunter, "we can keep going," I reassure him.

We continue to run as Blake says, "Come on!" we slow down a little then notice Tori, Shane, and Dustin, "There!" Blake points out and we run over to them to help them.

"We were riding when we saw the smoke," Hunter says, as we reach them, as they stumbled up a small hill. _Wow, they are really hurt. Are they okay?_

Blake starts to help Tori up as he asks, "Are you okay?" I roll my eyes but no one notices.

"Yeah, Thanks," Tori says as she starts to lean on Blake.

"What happened?" Hunter asks as he wraps his arm around me as I start to feel dizzy again. I have no idea what's going on with me. Hunter looks at me worried as Shane looks at me weirdly. _Why do I feel so dizzy when I think about my Dad's story? What is wrong with me? Why am I being rude to people? This isn't me. What happened to me after the Academy was attacked?_

"I was listening in the car on the way here. They think it was some kind of Alien attack." Kelly says. I just stare at her.

"Why, that sort of thing happen a lot around here?" Blake asks while looking at Tori.

Hunched over Shane responds, "You never wondered why housing was so cheap?"

"Well, not really, because I make a pretty good amount of money with the sports I do." I retort as Shane looks at me weirdly, "Not to mention I did my research and none of it said anything about Alien attacks. But, I guess I am used to it since I did live in Angel Grove for a while."

Kelly looks at me with an astonished look as she says, "We need to call someone the police, the FBI, the CIA."

I look at her as I joke, "While you're at it call the Silver Guardians!" everyone stares at me as I continue. "You know from Silver Hills? The people who helped the Time Force Rangers? No? Okay, moving on."

"How do you know the Silver Guardians?" Dustin asks me.

I respond with, "My 'Uncle Eric' was a Silver Guardian." I say this very nonchalantly, while they all stare at me. Everyone was shocked to hear this. _Shoot! I almost gave out my Dad's secret. What was I thinking? If my dad finds out he will be soooooooo mad. _

Tori just continues the conversation with Kelly, "No, Kelly, we're fine. Thanks."

Hunter, Blake, and I all glance at each other without the others noticing. _This is seriously way too easy! _"Well, I don't know what all of you are going to do, but I need to do a little surf training for a junior competition I'm in that's coming up," I say before everyone went their separate ways.

**MEANWHILE**

**~On Lothor's Ship~**

**~No One's POV~**

**Zurgane: **Sir, the Thunder, and Winter Rangers have failed. Please permit me to attack while the enemy is still vulnerable.

**Lothor:** Do you listen to anything I say, Zurgane?

**Zurgane:** Sir?

**Lothor:** What did I tell you about the Power Rangers?

**Zurgane:** Well, UH…

**Lothor:** I'll give you a hint. It's to do with their powers and how you destroy them. Anyone? **ANYONE?**

**Marah:** It has to be really painful?

**Lothor:** Wrong answer, but thanks for playing our game.

**Kapri:** What kind of answer was that, huh?

**Marah:** I don't know I just thought -

**Kapri: **What did I tell you about thinking?

**Marah:** Don't

**Kapri:** Exactly

**Lothor:** To defeat the Power Rangers, they must be in their Ranger Form. Now get out here everyone. And don't do anything until I tell you.

**~AT THE BEACH~**

**~CRYSTAL'S POV~**

I'm at the beach working on some new moves and even trying to combine moves. First I practice a Kickflip, then a 360 and then try to combine them into a Kickflip 360 and for the most part, got it but failed at the last minute. As I'm walking out of the water I run into Hunter who starts checking me over for any injuries. "Are you okay?! Are you hurt? That was pretty cool. What moves were you combining this time?" Hunter starts firing questions at me making me smile.

_Awwww! He cares. He's sooo cute! _"I'm fine! No finchops here. Thanks for caring though. I was trying to combine the Kickflip and the 360, but it's not fully working yet. I'll just have to keep trying because I know it'll a showstopper in the competition!" I reply as Blake walks up.

"Girl you had some crazy moves out there!" Blake says as he hugs me. "Can you explain to me what a Kickflip and a 360 are?" He questions me, while Hunter nods in agreement.

My eyes light up. I love to explain surfing moves even though some people don't understand. "Sure! A Kickflip is actually a maneuver inspired by skateboarding, in which the surfer flips his/her surfboard 360 degrees along the axis that extends from the nose to the tail of the board. I've gotten pretty good at that one since I skateboard. A 360 is a full rotation on the face of the wave. It can be performed either by reversing or carving. In both cases, the surfer spins down the wave. I thought it would be fun to try and combine the two into a Kickflip 360!" The boys just laugh at how happy I sound as I explain this to them, and that makes me beam. I decided to put my surfboard on the rack of the Bradleys' truck. "Let's go for a walk down the beach shall we?" I ask the boys as I loop my arms with theirs. _**(AN: I got the descriptions of the surf moves on So sorry if it isn't correct.)**_

"Yeah let's do that. Hey, look! There's Tori!" Blake exclaims, and sure enough, Tori was walking down the beach with her surfboard. "Hey, what no hello?" Blake asks Tori as she's staring into space.

"Sorry," Tori says while turning to face us. "My mind is somewhere else." _She definitely seems out of it. Why do I feel bad for her?_

Blake is just staring at her. "Yeah," he says "Rough Day." I mentally facepalm. _Is this boy for real?_

Tori smiles as she says, "Yeah. Thanks again for helping me out there."

Hunter and I look at each other as Blake replies with, "Oh, yeah, hey, listen, uh, don't mention it. Anytime." I actually feel embarrassed to be behind him right now.

Still smiling Tori says, "I'll keep that in mind. I'll catch you later." she walks towards her van.

As she does that Hunter decides to tease Blake, "Wow! Smooth! You'll have to show me your moves sometime."

I laugh and add, "Oh Hunter, I think you're the one who has to show Blake because you're working me just fine." I wink at Hunter while I walk to their truck.

**~At Storm Chargers~**

Hunter, Blake, and I walk in. "Hey, Kel." Blake says as we walk up to her.

"Hey. Just fill these out before the race, and we're good to go. Make sure your parents sign them." Kelly says while handing us some forms to fill out for the race. _I feel like Hunter is gonna say something stupid. _

_Wait, are Shane and Dustin listening to the convo? This won't end well. _As I'm looking around I notice Shane and Dustin looking at us and it seems like they are paying attention to what is being said. Hunter interrupts Kelly, "We don't live with our parents."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kelly apologizes.

"Hey, don't sweat it. We'll get the forms back to you tomorrow, okay?" Blake reassures.

I add in, "Yeah, even if I have to talk my dad into signing the forms for these two doofuses." I joke around while Hunter ruffles up my hair and Blake scoffs offended.

"Great. I'll see you out there then." Kelly tells us before we walk away, and out of Storm Chargers.

As we're walking around the building Dustin comes out calling after us. "Hey. You guys, wait up! Where'd they go?" He looks around confused after we streaked out of there.

**~At the Beach~**

I'm walking down the beach with Tori when all of a sudden the water disappears. "The water! What happened?" Tori asks while I look around confused. We hear someone scream, and see people running away from a monster. _Lothor's new monster is a frog? Sooo original. It makes me miss 'Uncle Adam'!_ Forgetting that I'm here Tori goes to morph but remembers two things. **1) I'm with her, and 2) she doesn't have her Morpher**.

As the monster closes in on us, Blake shows up riding his bike and my phone starts to ring. I run away and see that it's my dad calling.

**~Further up the Beach~ (Phone call will be like this, C- Crystal, D- Dad)**

~Phone Call~

**C: **Hello?

**D:** Hey sweetie! You called asking if I could sign some forms for you and your friends?

**C:** Yeah! It's for a race, and I told them I would ask you to sign theirs since their parents are in a different country. _Well, they're dead But I can't tell dad that!_

**D: **Oh Yeah. I could do that I'm actually in Blue Bay for a couple of hours if you want to meet up and I'll sign them. Oh, and next time I'm in town I want to meet this Hunter and Blake.

**C:** Okay! I'll pick up their forms from Hunter and I'll meet you over at Storm Chargers.

**D: **Okay! I Love You, Sweetie!

**C:** Love you too Dad! See you soon! Bye!

**D: **Bye.

**~End Call~**

As I leave the beach, I head towards the track because that's most likely where Hunter is at the moment.

**~At the Track~**

I walk up to Hunter, "Hey, you have the forms filled out with your information right?" I ask.

"Yeah, all we need is to give them to Kelly. Why?" Hunter asks me in return.

I smile at him, "Why don't I take them to Kelly? And while I'm at it, you guys can continue the plan while I have my dad sign the forms for you guys, because he agreed to sign them but next time he's in town he wants to meet you guys."

He looks at me astonished that my dad would even remotely want to meet him and Blake. "Okay, sounds like a plan. I'll let Blake know that you'll meet us at the meeting spot so we can get their Sensei and make him pay." he says, then quickly adds, "Oh, and tell your Dad thanks for signing the papers for me and Blake, we really appreciate it."

I look around and see Shane and Dustin and immediately knew that's why Hunter changed the subject. "Okay, I'll see you and Blake later! Stay safe riding!" I tell him as I walk away. "Oh, and I'll give the forms right to Kelly after Dad signs them." I continue to walk away and get into my car and drive to Storm Chargers.

**~At Storm Chargers~**

"Dad!" I call out and run to hug him. I've missed him so much.

He hugs me back and says, "Hey Sweetie! So where are these forms?" Getting straight to what I asked him here for.

I hand him the forms, "Here you go Dad." He signs them and then gives them back to me. "Thanks, Daddy! You're the best!" Kelly walks over to me, "Oh, Dad this is Kelly the owner of Storm Chargers and the person who recruited me and the guys for the race. Kelly this is my Dad, Tommy Oliver!" I hand her the forms.

She takes the forms. "Thanks, Crystal! Nice to meet you, Tommy."

"Nice to meet you as well. If you will excuse me I must be getting back to Reefside. Love you, Sweetie! Behave yourself while you're here." My dad says kissing my forehead.

"I will dad, Love you too! Safe trip home!" I say and then he walks out. I start to walk out as well, "See you later Kelly!" I head out to meet up with Hunter and Blake so I can help them to get revenge.

**~Outside Ninja Ops~**

I walk up to Hunter and Blake, already morphed. All of a sudden I fell to the ground clutching my head. "Ah, what the hell am I doing?" I shake my head, "What is happening to me?" _All of this started happening when I thought of my dad's story of being controlled by Rita Repulsa and being Evil, and it's gotten worse since I saw him today._

Hunter helps me up, "Crystal! You okay?" He genuinely looks concerned about me. _Aww, he seriously cares about me._

"Yeah, let's just get this over with, before it happens again, but it feels like I'm coming out of a spell or something if that makes any sense," I say as I look into Hunters' eyes. As I look around he shares a glance with Blake knowing the effects of the laser thing Lothor did was wearing off a little earlier than planned. "Once this is over I may go spend a couple of weeks with my dad and the rest of my 'family'." _My ranger family that is._

Blake shakes his head at me and chuckles, "Okay, let's do this before this gets even weirder." He leads us through the portal leading to the hidden HQ.

Cam turns around, "How did you guys get in here, let alone find this place?" he demands as I walk towards him.

"Grab him!" Hunter calls to me before I got Cam into a tight grip. Hunter then goes for the wind sensei but the sensei puts some type of force field around himself. Hunter hides the Sensei ball behind him as Tori, Dustin and Shane walk in.

"Yeah, that's what they told Kelly no parents, except Crystal she has her dad but he lives in Reefside," Dustin says as they walk down the stairs into their HQ.

"Blake and Hunter lied to me? Why? And where was Crystal in all of this? And that other ranger?" Tori starts firing questions at Shane and Dustin.

They notice us, "Hey!" Shane exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" Shane demands of us.

We break our morph, Blake and I holding Cam as Hunter's hands are behind his back holding the Sensei ball. "Huh?" every wind ranger questions.

They all look confused but Dustin speaks his thought, "So, what do you want? How did you get in here?" _Both valid questions. What are we doing?_

Hunter replies, "Ask her." as he gestures with his head towards Tori.

Tori looks hurt, "Blake?" she asks as she looks at him.

Blake looks at her apologetically, "I'm sorry… but we had to find the Ninja Ops. I didn't mean to use you." _Oh, so that's what they call it._

Still looking hurt Tori says, "If you hurt him, I will hunt you down." while giving us a death stare.

Hunter looks at Blake and me, "Leave him," we throw him to Dustin, who catches him, "We've got what we want. Goodbye, rangers, and good luck in your future battles."

Before we leave I clutch my head in pain again, "What is going on with me?" I cry out, as Tori, Dustin, Shane, and Cam look at me confused. "Let's do this! But I may need help." Blake grabs my shoulder and the boys do a smokescreen and we streak out. Towards the Mountain of Lost Ninjas. _Siriusly, what is going on with me? Did Lothor do to me what Rita Repusla did to dad? I need to figure this out, but in the meantime, let's help Hunter and Blake get revenge for their parents._

**~AN~**

**Hey guys, **

**Sorry about the wait. With all this COVID-19 madness and switching to online classes, I've been pretty busy. Stay home and stay safe guys! Make sure to wash your hands frequently! I care about you guys! I hope you all enjoy this chapter because I loved writing it. How do you guys like the Tommy Cameo? What about the Silver Guardians mention? I just love Power Rangers and how you can intertwine the seasons pretty easily. Especially when Tommy Oliver is involved due to all the Past Rangers he knows with all his teams plus Forever Red. ****What do you make of Tommy's stories help break Crystal of the hold Lothor has on her? STAY SAFE AND DREAM ON!**

**Love, **

**Samantha**


	5. Winter & Thunder Strangers Part 3

**~On the mountain of lost Ninjas~**

**~CRYSTAL'S POV~**

As we walk through the forest the pain in my head gets worse. I clutch my head but keep walking. _Might as well just ignore the pain since I'm probably not going to be getting answers anytime soon. _We keep going but stop when we hear this ghost-like moan through-out the forest along with a cold wind. "I don't know about you, bro, but I'm not really digging this place," Blake mentions as we walk around.

We all look at each other but Hunter says, "Don't be such a Baby," we keep walking and keep hearing the sound and I try to ignore it.

"You should be afraid, Thunder and Winter Rangers," the sensei guineapig says, "There are spirits here of the darkest warriors the world has ever known."

I scoffed, "I grew up in Angel Grove when the attacks were happening, I'm not scared." I say to him and all three looked at me in shock, "What?"

Hunter shakes his head and says, "Quiet. We know what we're doing."

"Have you not learned that taking revenge on one who has caused you no harm makes you as guilty as the one who hurt you, to begin with?" the sensei asks.

The boys stop and look down at him with hard looks. "You destroyed our parents, parents who adopted us and gave us a life, and Crystal's biological parents. You deserve everything that's coming to you," Hunter tells him before we start walking again.

After walking a while, Blake asks, "How Much further?"

"Almost there," Hunter responds as we continue towards our destination which is the Cavern of Spirits, we need the Gem of Souls to break this forcefield that's around the Gunieapig Sensei.

"Good," Blake says right before these Ninja-like Ghosts appear out of thin air.

"Ok guys" I say as Hunter puts the sphere down and we get ready to morph.

"**THUNDER STORM"**

"**WINTER STORM"**

"**RANGER FORM! HA!"**

"**POWER OF THUNDER!"**

"**POWER OF WINTER!"**

We finish morphing before we start to fight the Ghost Ninjas. Hunter holding the sphere as he fights. "They just keep coming!" Hunter exclaims to Blake and me. "What now?"

We get pushed towards each other as we're surrounded. "Put me down I say!" the Gunieapig Sensei exclaims.

Suddenly, lasers shoot from the woods. "What?" Hunter questions.

"Who the –" Blake starts.

Shane exclaims, "Coming through!" as he Tori and Dustin coming riding up on their Tsunami Cycles.

"Woah! Who do we fight?" Dustin asks.

"Anyone not wearing a primary color." Shane answers.

"Good Plan. Aah!" Tori exclaims as shes tackled off her bike.

The Ghost Ninjas start to surround the Winds as well and I start thinking. _Wait if I get the sphere from Hunter I can go on ahead while everyone is distracted! I need to get his attention._

Everyone is fighting, "stay close," Hunter tells Blake as I get separated from them.

Blake exclaims, "This is crazy!"

As Hunter hets grabbed Dustin rides by and grabs the Sphere, "I'll take that!" He stops and asks the Gunieapig, "You okay?"

Blake flips over the bike grabbing the sphere, "Not for long! Ha Ha!" He then continues fighting the Ghost Ninjas. He tosses the sphere to Hunter who didn't have a wind loser by him as Dustin tried to get it back.

"Got it!" Hunter exclaims.

Everyone but me gets backed up into each other in a circle. _Hmmm i see a team-up happening and while that's happening I can get the sphere and get a head start!_

"These guys are Fearless!" Shane exclaims.

"They're dead. It's not like they a lot to lose." Tori points out.

"So that would be the glass half-empty, right?" Dustin asks.

"Back off!" Hunter yells.

I roll my eyes, "Hunter, Sweetie, yelling isn't going to help. Why don't you pass me the sphere?" I say as Hunter looks for me.

"How are you not in the circle?" he asks.

"I've been doing martial arts since I was 4! My dad and most of my uncles are multiple degree Black belts." I respond nonchalantly from up in a tree. Hunter tosses me the sphere against the protests of the Winds.

"How about a truce?" Shane asks, "Let's do this together."

Hunter considers it for a split second and says, "Fine by me! But only for now!"

With that Hunter and Shane paired off against the Ghost Ninjas, leaving Tori Blake and Dustin to fight together as I am holding the sphere up in a tree. Shane in Hunter charge towards a small army of the Ghost Ninjas and they start throwing punches and kicks at them helping each other take them out. Blake and Tori do flips and do low kicks to the ankles of Ghost Ninjas and Dustin just charges at the Ghost Ninjas.

Seeing an opportunity to get a head start I ninja streak away._ Oh, this is just too easy!_

**~NO ONE'S POV~**

Eventually, the Ghost Ninjas are defeated.

"Got them," Shane said

"We did it!" Tori exclaims.

"You rock Bro!" Dustin says as he pats Blake on the shoulder.

"Don't call me Bro!" Blake snaps twisting Dustin's hand and elbowing him.

"Blake!" Tori shouts at him and Blake shoves her.

"Good job!" Shane tells Hunter as he holds his hand out to shake.

Hunter smacks it away "Yeah, right!" He laughs.

Dustin looks around "Wait! Where's Crystal?"

The Winds all look around confused. "Let's go!" Hunter tells Blake.

"We're out of here like chuckles, "Later losers!" and they leave to catch up with Crystal.

**~At a Quarry~**

**~CRYSTAL'S POV~**

The Thunders catch up with me at a quarry and the Wind Rangers catch up with us shortly after and we start to fight over the sphere again.

Hunter kicks Shane making him fly back. Tori goes to punch Blake, but he dodges and flips her, while hitting Dustin with the Thunder staff. Dustin gets up and throws a kick at me, but I dodge and do a roundhouse kick knocking him to the ground.

"Why are you doing this?" Dustin asks us as the wind Rangers get up.

"Simple … revenge," Hunter tells them in anger.

Suddenly the ground starts shaking causing all of us to look around.

"Huh." Tori looks around confused looking for what's causing the disturbance.

"What's happening?" Dustin asks.

"Revenge for what," Shane demands.

"Hey! Look it's a giant Zord and sounds like Zurgane is piloting," I say sarcastically.

"Zurgane?!" Tori exclaims surprised.

"Who gave him the keys to a Megazord?" Dustin asks.

"That will keep them busy," Hunter tells Blake and me.

"Yeah," Blake responds.

"Let's go boys!" I exclaim, and with that, we take off again.

**~NO ONE'S POV~**

"_**Guys they're getting away,"**_ Cam tells the Wind Rangers through the morphers.

"Not again!" Dustin says as he and the others turn towards where we were.

"You guys go after them," Tori tells them "I'll keep Zurgane busy."

"Are you sure?" Shane asks her.

Tori nods "Alright," Dustin says.

"Let's do it!" Shane says as he and Dustin run off.

"Cam, how about those Zords?" Tori asks into her Morpher.

"_**On the way Tori,"**_ he replies.

**~CRYSTAL'S POV~**

"Give me that ball," Dustin yells as he jumps into the air and goes to attack Hunter, but Blake stops him.

"Don't even think about it," Blake says as he kicks Dustin in the stomach.

Shane charges at Hunter and aims a punch, but I quickly jump in and intervene. I grab the sphere and Dustin comes towards me, tripping me, causing me to flip over, "Whoa! Hey Blake," I shout tossing the sphere to Blake. Blake catches it and uses it to block a kick from Shane.

"Oh, sorry Sensei," Shane says quickly.

"I'm fine," the Guineapig says.

Blake throws the sphere to Hunter, but Dustin catches it. Then Blake rolls over Dustin's back grabbing the sphere saying "It's mine," Blake hands me the sphere as I stand behind him and Hunter.

"You okay?" Shane asks Dustin as he helps him up.

"Yeah, I just wish I knew what they meant by revenge," Dustin replies to his best friend.

"Come on, let's find out," Shane says.

"Right," Dustin says as they come after us.

Dustin grabs the sphere from me, but Hunter kicks it away sending it into the air. The Wind Rangers, Hunter, Blake and I all rush to catch the sphere, but it ends up flying away from us landing on the ground hard.

"Sensei!" Dustin yells as he was kicked to the ground and Shane.

"Just then Tori screams as Zurgane lands a heavy blow on the Megazord.

"Tori!" Dustin yells. Tori says something that I can't hear

"Zurgane, here comes the fun," Dustin yells to him.

"Ha Ha, Tori is taking you to school, Shane adds.

"Recess is over," Blake tells them as he pulls out his Thunder staff and hits both boys across the chest and the sphere flies, I grab it out of the air.

Dustin got up and tackles me sending the sphere with their Sensei over to Shane. Dustin then gets up and Shane and he ninja streak away. We follow.

"I think we lost them Shane says when he thought they were safe away from Hunter Blake and I.

"Thank goodness," the Guineapig says.

"Hey! Guys!" Tori says running over to them "You got him! Excellent!"

"Mind if we cut in," Blake shouts as he charges at them. He caught them so off guard that they were unable to block any attacks and kicked the sphere out of Shane's grip, and it flew into my hands.

"Not again," the Guineapig complains.

"**THUNDERSTORM CANON"** Hunter yells as he aimed the large blaster at the group "Blake get out of the way."

"I can't," Blake tells Hunter as he fights the Wind Rangers "Just take your shot."

Hunter hesitates before taking the shot a laser blast hits the Wind Rangers and Blake. "Blake!" Hunter yells looking over at his brother.

Blake, smoking a little, pushes himself to his feet "I'm okay," he assures "We got what we want let's get out of here."

Hunter nods looking at me then back at the Wind Rangers "Your "Sensei destroyed our parents and Crystals birth parents," he snaps at them, "now it's payback time." All three of us flash away.

"Dude they can't be right," Dustin says as he pushes himself up.

Shane shakes his head, "It's a lie," he says as he gets up.

**~At the Cavern of Spirits~**

Hunter Blake and I enter the cavern and see the Gem of Souls Hunter picks it up and sets the sphere on the pedestal and lifts up the Gem.

The Wind Rangers walk in and Shane yells "No! Put it down Sensei didn't do anything!"

"Lothor told us everything," Blake says, "Your sensei destroyed our parents."

"Lothor saw the whole thing," Hunter adds.

"And you believed him?" Tori asks them

"Why shouldn't we?" Hunter asks her.

"Dude, he's not exactly known for being one of the good guys," Dustin informs.

"We're done talking," Hunter says as he prepares to bring down the Gem onto the sphere.

"No!" the Winds yell.

"Put it down, Hunter." A disembodied voice says as two spirits appear and take off their hoods.

"Who are you?" Shane asks.

"Mom? Dad? How did you?" Hunter starts to ask.

"This is the Mountain of Lost Ninjas; We'll be here for all eternity." Their dad explains.

"Because of him, right?" Blake asks as he points at the Guineapig form of Sensei Watanabe.

"No Blake. He's not responsible for what happened to us," their mom says.

"Then who is?" Hunter demands.

"The one they call Lothor." Their dad says.

"Well there's a shock," Tori says.

"They're fading," Hunter cries out in horror, and Hunter and Blake pleaded with their parents not to go.

"We'll always be looking after you," their mom says as she disappears.

"Make us proud," their dad says as he disappears.

"Oh, what a sight," Lothor appears behind us all making us turn around in anger, "The Thunder Rangers crying for their mommy he smirks my ears were burning. You've been talking about me, haven't you?"

"It was you all along," Hunter accuses, "You lied to us."

"Not the brightest bulbs on the tree are you?" Lothor smiles then gets serious "Now, give me the hamster, I've got more serious matters to attend to."

"Actually, dude. He's a Guineapig," Dustin corrects.

"And we're not giving him to you," Shane adds.

"Then I'll take him," Lothor says.

"Um, lots of us and one of you," Tori says.

"Oh please," Lothor growls raising his hand and fires off a strand of red energy at us.

"Look out!" Hunter raises the Gem of Souls. As the energy hit the crystal it bounces back at Lothor, there was a yell and Lothor was gone.

"Dude!" Dustin exclaims turning to Hunter "You nailed Lothor."

"How did you do that?" Shane asks.

Hunter looks down at the crystal in his hand "The Gem of Souls," he says, "I used it to protect us. But it shattered."

"That's bad, right?" Dustin asks.

"For better or worse the power of the gem cannot be destroyed Dustin." the Sensei Watanabe says as he breaks the sphere around him.

"Speaking of power," Tori asks, "What happened to Lothor?"

Sensei Watanabe sighs, "I fear that he is very much alive and more desperate than ever."

I fall to the ground clutching my head. "Oh, my head! What is going on? I look around. Wait a second," I look at Hunter "What did Lothor do to me?"

"What do you mean?" Tori asks.

Hunter clears his throat "Lothor used a mind control beam on you when you refused to work with him."

"Oh, that's why when I thought about something, I started to get my mind back!" I exclaim.

"What do you mean?" Blake asks me.

"I'll tell you guys later. I don't feel comfortable doing it now but stick around and you'll hear it," I say.

Everyone else leaves the Cavern except Hunter and I. "So Blake and I will be leaving for a little while but, we'll be back. Tell Kelly we're sorry." Hunter says to me.

"Wait you're bailing on Kelly?" I ask.

"It's just something we need to do," Hunter tells me.

"Well, I'm doing the race because my dad's coming to it and then I'm gonna spend time with him and my aunt and uncles! We're having a get-together." I inform Hunter.

"Well, have fun!" Hunter tells me "And this is not goodbye this is a see you later," he kisses my cheek very close to the corner of my mouth and I blush.

"See you later Hunter," I say and do the same to him. _Oh, my goodness that just happened I'm gonna miss him so much._

**~At the Track~**

The race is over, and I won first place Dustin comes over saying "Congratulations Crystal! You deserve this win!"

"Thanks, Dustin!" I say as Kelly and my dad walk over.

great job crystal Kelly says I just wish Hunter and Blake didn't bail

"Trust me Kelly, I wish they would have been here too." I hug her and then my dad. "Well let's stop by Storm Chargers and put this on display," I say holding up the trophy "and so I can say by to Shane and Tori."

"Okay, let's do that," my dad says.

**~At Storm Chargers~**

"Hey! How did the race go?" Shane asks as we walk in.

"I won!" I say holding up the trophy.

"We're all proud of her!" Kelly says "But, the race also could have been better."

"Blake and Hunter didn't show," Dustin informs him.

"But I thought they were all set," Shane said says.

"So, did I," Kelly says.

"Hunter told me before and he said that he was sorry and to tell Kelly they were sorry, but it was something that they needed to do apparently," I tell him.

Tori walks up and asks, "What's up with her?" as Kelly walks away.

"Aw, Blake and Hunter blew the race off and left Crystal to apologize to Kelly." Shane says

"Yeah, I know." Tori says

"You know? What happened?" Dustin asks her

"Are they coming back?" Shane asks.

"They're gone," Tori says.

"Gone, where?" Shane asks.

"Not sure," Tori says sympathetically, "They said to say goodbye."

"Well guys I'll be gone for a little while, I have a family get together and I need to recover from the mind control, but don't worry I'll be back," I tell them as my dad walks in. "Dustin can you put this on display for me? It may help brighten Kelly's mood."

"Yeah, sure see you later Crystal!" He says as the others say bye as well.

I walk to my dad. "You ready sweetie?" He asks.

"Yeah and boy do I have a story for you," I say as we get into his Jeep that has my Camaro hooked up behind and we drive away.

**~On the Beach~**

**~NO ONE'S POV~**

Blake and Hunter are walking down the beach. "So how long you think will be gone?" Blake asks Hunter.

"Why you have a reason to come back?" Hunter asks him already knowing that he himself wanted to come back for Crystal.

"We both do brother. Tori and Crystal." They keep walking down the beach.


End file.
